Sweet story
by calypso-chan
Summary: Sweet city... Une ville du nord de l'Angleterre. Il parait que l'air y est plus pur, nullement pollué. J'ai du mal à le croire. On se croirait dans une de ces histoires à l'eau de rose. Peut-être suis-je de mauvaise fois à près tout. Mais bon comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être alors que c'est la cinquième fois que je change d'établissement cette année ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici une petite fanfic en plus de "le fil rouge" les chapitres sont long pour moi a écrire mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira :) Dans mes chapitres originaux (on va dire ça comme ça, hein.) j'avais mis des chansons dont vous n'aurez donc pas les liens . Je tiens a précisez au passage que les chapitres sont aussi publier sur un de mes comptes skyrock: Arisu-chan.

o+o+o+o+

Chapitre 1

_**Welcome to sweet amoris**_

Sweet city… Une ville du nord de l'Angleterre. Il parait que l'air y est plus pur, nullement pollué. J'ai du mal à le croire. On se croirait dans une de ces histoires à l'eau de rose. Peut-être suis-je de mauvaise fois à près tout. Mais bon comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être alors que c'est la cinquième fois que je change d'établissement cette année ? Tout ça car mes parents doivent étudier un site près de cette ville. Foutu archéologie…

Des cheveux noirs, des yeux rouges, un teins pale, des lèvres naturellement écarlates. Voilà ce que je vois chaque jour dans la glace comme maintenant. Mais ce jour n'est pas un jour de gloire et de joie, non aujourd'hui est un jour de haine et de colère. Je soupire devant ma glace, encore enroulé dans ma serviette après être sorti de ma douche. Que vais-je mettre aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas une tenue rock ? Un débardeur noir avec un short noir et des collants noirs, ferons l'affaire. Je sors donc les dis habits et les enfiles. Je descends après prendre mon petit déjeuné. Je prends place à côté de ma mère. Une belle femme, brune avec des yeux bleus. Elle porte un doux et discret maquillage gris qui la vieilli de trois année.

« - Bien dormis Astarté ?, fit ma mère.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui va devoir refaire une rentrée des classes. »

Je prends une pomme et une tranche de pain de mie, que je mange en écoutant la discussion de mes parents.

« - Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse y avoir un tombeau ici, qui plus est avec le sceau royal !

\- Qui l'aurait crue ? »

Leurs travails encore et toujours… Ils ne pensent qu'à ça. Ayant fini mon petit déjeuné je remonte dans ma chambre pour finir de me préparer. J'enfile une paire de talon noir et une veste en cuir rouge. J'attrape ma besace, qui est par ailleurs beige, et pars en direction de mon nouveau lycée, sweet amoris.

J'arrive finalement devant un bâtiment marron clair. Un grand portail ferme l'entré, j'ai cinq minute d'avance après tout. Je pars m'appuyer contre un mur posant mon sac à mes pieds. J'attrape mon portable dans ma poche et envoie un message à ma mère, message auquel elle ne répondra pas. J'étends mon téléphone tactile et le range dans la poche arrière de mon short. La sonnerie retentis enfin et la grille s'ouvre automatiquement. Je m'engouffre dans la cours, je dois valider mon inscription… Donc logiquement je dois trouver la directrice. J'entre dans le bâtiment principal et commence à regarder les salles les unes après les autres.

« - Que faite vous ici, mademoiselle ? »

Je me retourne pour voir une vielle dame, habillé tout de rose avec ces cheveux gris remonté en un chignon gris défais. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas seulement son chignon qui est remonté, son expression l'est tout autant voir même plus.

« - Excusez-moi madame, je suis nouvelle ici et je cherche la directrice pour valider mon inscription. »

Elle se radoucit, pour finalement affiché un sourire doux et rassurant.

« - Vous êtes Astarté Kelom ? C'est un honneur de vous avoir dans notre établisement. Je suis la directrice que vous cherchiez. Mais je ne peux m'occuper de votre inscription pouvez-vous aller la valider avec le délégué principal ?

-Bien sur madame mais…

\- Bien dans ce cas bienvenue. »

Et elle partit sans que je puisse savoir où je pouvais trouvée ce fameux délégué. Je me tourne vers la porte la plus proche de moi. L'inscription m'indique la salle des délégué j'espère qu'il sera là. Je toque deux coups à la porte et entre dans la salle. Un jeune homme blond ce trouve près d'un bureau triant ces papiers.

« - Bonjours, excuser-moi de vous déranger. Es ce que le délégué principal est ici ? »

Il se retourne en sursautant remarquant enfin ma présence.

« - C'est moi. A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

\- A une nouvelle élève. Je suis Astarté Kelom. La directrice ma demandée de voir avec vous pour valider mon inscription. »

Il se retourne pour prendre un dossier sur la pile de document. Il le lis quelque peu avant de le reposer.

« - Il ne manque plus que ta photo pour que ton dossier soit en règle. Pourrais-tu me la donner dans la journée ?

-Je vais essayer… Ou puis-je trouver un photomaton ?

-Dans le magasin à côté du lycée.

-Merci, au revoir. »

Je regarde l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. Il est sept heure cinquante, ça sonne a huit heure trente. J'ai bien fait de prendre de l'avance aujourd'hui. Je ressors de l'établissement et me rends au magasin à coter. Je prends des photos soft au photomaton et je reviens au lycée. L'horloge indique huit heure trois. Je suis parfaitement dans les temps. Je retourne dans la salle des délégués. Le délégué est encore là. Toujours dans son tri.

« -Monsieur le délégué principal ? Je vous apporte ceux que vous m'avez demandés.

\- J'ai un prénom tu sais. Fis-t-il énerver.

\- Faudrait -il encore que je le connaisse. »

Je lui tends une des photos que j'avais découpées sur le chemin.

« - A… Heu… Merci Astarté… Je m'appelle Nathanaël.

-De rien Nathanaël. »

Je lui fais un petit sourire timide. Il me tend un bout de papier avec mon emploi du temps dessus. Je le remercie et pars chercher la salle de mon premier cours. Je commence par Musique…. Ça peut aller. Je regarde l'horloge du couloir… huit heure vingt-huit. Le temps passe vite ma parole !

« - Mais où est cette salle… ?

\- Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ? »

Je me retourne. Un homme brun avec des lunettes était devant moi. A en croirent ces rides naissantes c'est déjà un adulte… S'en doute un professeur.

« - Bonjours monsieur, je cherche la b8 savez-vous où elle se trouve ? »

Il me montra une porte au moment où la sonnerie retenti. Je me dirige vers elle après l'avoir remercier. Je me mets devant la salle et attend. D'autre élève arrive et commence à chuchoter en me voyant. Ils parlent tous de moi en me nomment « la ténébreuse ». C'est tellement drôle !

Une femme blonde portant un uniforme se place devant moi et ouvre la porte.

« - Mademoiselle attendez ici je vous prie. »

Elle fit entrez tous les autres et me fis entré en toute dernière en me demandant de me présenter.

« - Bonjours à tous, je suis Astarté Kelom, j'ai seize ans et je serais votre camarade de classe pendant le temps ou mes parents étudierons un site archéologique ici.

\- Bien… Pouvez-vous nous montrez vos performance vocale et instrumentale ?

\- Si vous y tenez. »

J'attrape un violon trainant dans un coin isolé de la salle avant de me replacer devant tout le monde. Je commence alors a joué et chanter shatter me de lindsey starling et Lzzy Hale.

Je me tais enfin et regarde les autres. Ils sont sans voix et me regarde ahurit.

« - Votre maitrise du violon est impressionnante, tout comme votre voix. Avez-vous déjà penser à vous lancer dans la musique ?

\- Non, ce milieu, bien que plaisant, ne m'intéresse nullement. »

Je repose l'instrument et m'assoie a coter d'un mec de mon âge aux cheveux rouge et aux yeux noisette.

La matinée passe au ralentit mais j'y servis, enfin je crois. N'ayant aucune activité je peux à présent rentré chez moi.

« - Heu… Astarté ? C'est bien ça ? »

Je me retourne pour voir une fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux jaunes.

« - C'est exacte. Vous êtes ?

\- Rosalia Rachpiro, mais appelle moi Rosa. Nous somme dans la même classe.

\- Enchanter Rosa. Tu peux m'appeler As.

\- Tu as quelque chose de spécial de prévu tout de suite ?

\- Oui, désolé. »

Je me retourne sans même lui dire au revoir.

« - Attends As ! Je voudrais te présenter à deux personnes qui cherchent une chanteuse pour un groupe !

\- Je l'ai déjà dit le devant de la scène ne m'intéresse pas !

\- Tu n'es pas obliger d'accepter, mais tu peux toujours les rencontré, non ? »

Je me retourne vers elle en soupirant. Que répondre contre ça ?

« - Ok, mais ne t'attends pas à grand-chose. »

Elle m'attrape pars le bras et m'emmène de force vers deux jeune homme en train de déjeuner. Le mec aux cheveux rouge qui est dans ma classe et un autre aux cheveux blanc aux pointes noirs et aux yeux pairs.

« - Lysandre je te présente Astarté. La fille dont je te parlais tout à l'heure avec Castiel. »

Bon dieux que Rosa a une sacrée poigne !

« - Donc c'est elle la violoniste ?

\- La chanteuse violoniste plutôt !, rigola celui aux cheveux rouge. »

Rosa me lâche enfin. Je regarde mon bras qui a désormais une belle trace rouge. Je me masse douloureusement le poignet.

« - Et si vous t'entiez de chanter ensemble ?

\- Pourquoi pas… Mais je n'ai pas de duo sous la main…

-Mince… et tu ne peux pas en écrire une comme ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non Rosa il faut du temps pour en écrire une. »

Dans un geste de désespoir elle me pousse un peu trop fort. Pas assez pour que je tombe mais assez pour que mon sac tombe et déverse son contenu par terre. Je me dépêche de rassembler mes affaires.

« - Tu pourrais faire intention Rosa ! »

Le dénommé Lysandre se penche et commence à m'aider à ramassé mes affaires. Une des feuilles de ma pochette glisse sans que je ne m'en aperçoive à temps. Lysandre intrigué commence a en lire le contenu.

« - Tu écris des chansons ?

\- De temps à autres… Mais elle ne me plaise pas vraiment…, fis-je timidement

\- Rosa, nous avons un duo ! »

Il se relève et me fais signe de me relever.

« - Castiel ? Tu peux jouer ce morceau s'il te plait ? »

Lysandre tend une feuille avec une partition dessus. Il commence a joué et Lysandre joint rapidement sa voix à la mélodie et peut après la mienne aussi. Laissez-nous vivre est une de mes chansons préférer que j'ai pu écrire. La musique s'arrête.

Mais qu'es ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'es ce que je viens de faire ? Je ramasse mes affaires et pars en courant. Pourquoi à t-il fallu que ce soit cette chansons ? Celle que j'ai écrite avant _cet_ évènement… J'attrape mon portable avec des écouteurs et lance la musique sans parole qu'une amie avait composé pour moi. Je commence a chanté les paroles que j'avais écrite pour la remercier, le ciel et l'enfer.

o+o+o+o+

ça vous a plus? Trop long? Pas assez? J'attends vos avis ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou mes amis ^^ comment allez-vous? Moi je vais bien :) Donc au lieu de vous raconter ma vie (qui est totalement inintéressante) voici la suite de Sweet story, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

Astarté: Youpi...

Rosa: Aller un peu de motivation As!

o+o+o+o+

Chapitre 2

_**Of adventure singing**_

« - Astarté ? Tu dors encore ma puce ?

\- Non papa. Je suis bel et bien réveillée. »

Mon père, le teint ainsi pale que le mien avec des cheveux court noir et des yeux vert, allume la lumière pour me découvrir assise en tailleurs sur mon lit avec mon ordinateur sur les genoux, coiffé et habillé. Il me regarde pendant près de cinq minutes.

« - Pour quel occasion a tu mis la robe rouge que ta tante Cécile ta offert ? Tu vas voir un ami ?

\- Je vais aller me balader en ville. Sa tiens toujours pour demain ?

\- Bien sur ma chérie. Passe une bonne journée. »

Je soupire. Je compte aller m'excuser auprès de Lysandre, Castiel et de Rosalia. Maintenant le truc ça va être de les trouver… Il fallait vraiment que j'entre dans ce lycée un vendredi ? J'attrape ma sacoche et j'y fours ma tablette, mon livre, Belle époque, mon téléphone et mes clés. Et je prends mon instrument préféré aussi au cas où je puisse m'exercer un peu.

Je sors dans les rues de la ville et commence à me balader. Il y a plusieurs magasin dont un qui est un créateur de vêtement connu, mais seulement ici. J'entre quelque peu intrigué. Certain vêtement font un peu ancien alors que d'autre font penser au vêtement que porte les célébrités d'aujourd'hui.

« - Je peux vous aider ? »

Je me retourne vivement pour voir mon interlocuteur. Tiens il faut croire que la chance est avec moi.

« - Bonjours Lysandre…

\- Tien… Heu… Astarté, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui c'est bien ça… Je voulais m'excuser pour être partie aussi vite hier…

\- Tu devais avoir des choses importantes à faire hier., fit-il en souriant. De plus Rosalia nous a dit qu'elle t'avait retenue. »

Je réponds à son sourire. Je ne sais franchement pas quoi répondre.

« - Tu as d'autre chansons que tu as écrite avec toi ? J'aimerais bien voir ce que tu écris d'autre.

\- Je les ai toutes sur ma tablette. »

Je sors ma tablette et la lui tends sur le logiciel qui stock toute mes chansons. Après en avoir lu quelques-unes il me rend ma tablette.

« - Je te l'avais dit que ce n'est pas du grand art… »

Il me regarde avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et de me tourner le dos. Je le regarde partir, tout en continuant à regarder les vêtements avant de finir de faire de même. Ce que j'ai besoin maintenant c'est d'aventure… J'attrape mon téléphone et compose le numéro d'une amie.

« - Allo ? As ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Oui c'est bien moi Ino.

\- Tu es où ?

-Sweet City au nord de l'Angleterre ma belle.

\- Encore un trou paumé ?

\- Complètement.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? »

La question que j'attends depuis tout à l'heure… Je ne peux pas mentir à Ino…

« - Je n'ai pas le choix. M'effondrez serez avouez que j'ai perdu, il ne me reste plus qu'à vivre avec ça sur la conscience…

\- Allez ma belle t'est la plus forte ! Bon je te laisse, à la prochaine. »

Elle raccroche me laissant seule dans cette rue bondé de gens. Je bouscule les gens et entre dans un petit parc assez isolé bizarrement. Je pose mes affaires et sors mon violon de son étui. Je joue une de mes mélodies préférées de Lindsey Starling, Moon Trance.

« - As ? »

Je me retourne vers la personne qui m'a interpelé.

« - Salut Rosa.

\- Tu manies le violon comme une déesse.

\- Merci. »

Je range mon violon et attrape mes affaires. Je prends littéralement mes jambes à mon cou. Je n'ai envies de parler à personne. J'ai envies d'avoir la sensation de vivre, j'ai envie d'aventure. Je hais cet endroit qui ne me le permet pas… J'y pense il y a bien une forêt dans le coin… ça ne doit pas être grandiose mais je peux aller voir. Il est treize heure vingt, il me faut environs une heure a pieds pour y aller… Bon je n'ai pas le choix après tout.

J'emprunte mainte et mainte rue et ruelle pour enfin arriver sur une route de campagne. Ça me rappelle un peu mon enfance… A l'époque j'accompagnais tout le temps mes parents sur leurs chantiers historiques. C'était en… En Argentine il me semble. Ils travaillaient en plein milieu de la campagne et nous étions héberger par un vieil homme aussi doux qu'un agneau. J'avais trouvé une carte qui indiquait l'emplacement d'une des cités d'or caché dans le triangle des Bermudes. C'était mon premier trésor qui avait amené à _ça_…

« - Astarté ? Que fait tu dans le coin ? »

Ça n'arrêtera jamais aujourd'hui ma parole ! Je me retourne pour tomber sur le mec aux cheveux rouges qui joue avec Lysandre… Castiel je crois.

« - Salut Castiel… Qu'es ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Je ne veux pas laissé une jeune fille sans défense se balader dans la forêt seule. »

Un sourire prédateur étire ces lèvres. Je suis donc une jeune fille sans défense ? Oh mais mon vieux je suis pleine de ressource. Je rigole doucement.

« - Crois-moi, je suis tous sauf un agneau. »

Je reprends la route droit vers la foret pour finalement y entrer au bout de dix minutes. Je m'enfonce profondément entre les arbres jusqu'à trouver un mur naturel d'escalade. Je jette mes affaires au sol et agrippe les prises du mur. Assez rapidement, même peut-être trop, j'arrive au sommet du mur et regarde, debout, le paysage forestier. Des arbres à perte de vue. C'est magnifique, c'est rare un endroit où la nature a encore ça liberté totale. En regardant vers la ville j'ai une vue d'ensemble. C'est petit est industriel, comparer a là-bas c'est un enfer de pollution. Je redescends finalement en voyant le ciel s'obscurcir. Je repose mes affaires sur mon épaule et rentre lentement chez moi.

A peine arriver chez moi mon téléphone se met subitement à sonner, je m'arrête et regarde le numéro. C'est pétrifier que je regarde pendant plusieurs minutes l'écran. C'est une blague ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement ! La sonnerie fini par s'arrêter et je reste encore quelque minutes à regarder, terrifier, l'écran. Impossible, voilà le mot qui se répète en boucle dans ma tête.

« - Astarté ? Tout va bien ? »

Je relève subitement la tête, ayant reconnue la voix… C'est un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu… Le délégué il me semble, Nathaniel.

« - Oui, excuse-moi, mais je dois il y aller. »

Je n'attends pas de réponse de ça part et rentre dans ma maison. Je m'isole dans ma chambre et met ma tête dans mon oreiller, je me mets alors à hurler de tristesse. C'est trop pour moi… J'aurais dit rester en Amérique en demandant à être émancipé. J'aurais alors pus rester avec Ino et elle aurait pu me soutenir. C'est tellement lourd pour mes frêles épaules !

Je fini par arrêter de crier et entends un petit « toc » a intervalle irrégulier. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et vois Castiel lancé de cailloux à ma fenêtre, avec Lysandre qui essaye de l'empêcher à coter de lui. J'ouvre la fenêtre au moment où le rouge ce baise pour ramassé la pierre.

« - Je peux vous aider ?, Ma voix est cassé, on remarque que j'ai crié.

\- Je voulais m'excusez de mettre éclipser tout à l'heure, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irais pas ?

\- Tu as la voix cassé. »

Je soupire énerver contre moi-même. Je ferme la fenêtre et descend leurs ouvrir. Je leurs fais signe de rentrer et après avoir ramené les boisons qu'ils m'avaient demandé je m'installe dans le sofa rn fasse d'eux.

« - Comment avez-vous eu mon adresse ?

\- Je t'ai suivis après notre rencontre de tout à l'heure., avoue Castiel.

\- Tu n'étais venu que pour t'excuser Lysandre ?

\- Oui et non, je voulais aussi savoir pourquoi tu n'aimais pas tes chansons. »

Je me mords la lèvre, peuvent-ils comprendre mes raisons ? Enfin, de toute manière pour le temps que je vais rester ici…

« - J'ai eu pas mal de problème à cause d'elle.

-Quel genre de problème ?, me demande Castiel.

\- Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question.

\- ça veut dire que tu n'en as pas eu !, fis fièrement le rouge. »

Je remonte le bas de ma robe, jusqu'à la hanche, et descend mon collant laissant apparaitre une assez vilaine cicatrice.

« - Voilà le genre de « petit problème » que ces chansons mon causer. »

Ils me regardent ahurie et ce lance un regard plein de gêne. Je remets en place mon collant et ma robe, et les regards l'expression sévère.

« - D'autre question ?

\- Heu… Non, nous allons te laisser…, fis Castiel le regard baissé.

\- On se voit Lundi ?

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à sécher les cours. »

Nous nous disons au revoir et ils partent assez rapidement. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine et soupire bruyamment. Je me mets à regarder le vide, attendant mes parents. Je n'es pas envie de bouger, et je n'en ai de toute manière pas la force. Je tremble des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Ce n'es peut-être rien après tout, juste une mauvaise blague… ? Ou alors c'est la vérité… ? Non, reprends toi As ! Il est mort, il est mort ! Ma voix reste bloquer dans ma gorge, et les larmes coule de mes yeux sans que je puisse les en empêcher. Papa, maman, revenez vite, je vous en prie !

o+o+o+o+

Vos avis? Trop long? Pas assez? Pas assez descriptif? Trop descriptif?


End file.
